


Feel It in Your Soul, Your Heart (Freedom)

by nct2infinity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, One Shot, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, also very short, idk how to tag, markhyuck, markhyuck in nyc, there's not really a plot :/, vv soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct2infinity/pseuds/nct2infinity
Summary: Just two teens with a lot of spirit taking a trip to the city that never sleeps.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Feel It in Your Soul, Your Heart (Freedom)

For some reason, he can’t stop smiling. 

There’s this overflowing feeling of something a little more abstract than joy swimming in his stomach. That and the butterflies fluttering about from being with his favorite person in the world, have him feeling over the moon.

He carries his bright smile with pride as he finds himself glowing under the vast colors of the city lights. 

With a deep intake of breath, he pushes his chest out ever so slightly, arms stretching out to the sides but by bit. He feels the chilly winter wind through his ears and hair. This boy loves summer, but for once he really doesn’t mind the cold.

He ignores it in favor of the gigantic Christmas tree a few blocks back, the hot chocolate from the bustling cafe across the street, and the holiday decorations he can’t seem to get away from, no matter which way he turns.

To his right, another boy smiles brightly. He too is bathing in light, but more so feeling the heat from the beautiful red headed boy with deep honey skin and an aura that resembles the sun.

“Mark,” the first boy says, voice floating elegantly right to Mark’s ears, “Thank you. So much.”

He finally turns his attention to Mark after feeling New York’s Time Square serenity, only to find Mark already observing the shorter boy’s expression. 

Donghyuck sees Mark's cheeks brighten in red tint as he realizes he’s been caught. Then once it seems the taller blond has processed the younger’s words, his lips tilt upward, exposing a pretty smile. The one Donghyuck has learned and loves so much.

It’s Mark’s turn to breathe in the lights and let Donghyuck stare. Unlike Donghyuck, Mark makes shy eye contact through his peripheral, before he speaks.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Donghyuck shines even brighter.


End file.
